Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function such as capturing images of surrounding environment.
In some instances, it may be desirable for aerial vehicles to track a specific target. For small-sized aerial vehicles, such tracking is traditionally achieved via control commands from a user-operated remote control terminal or device. Such manual tracking control may become difficult in certain circumstances, such as when the movable object or target is moving quickly or when the movable object is at least partially blocked from view of the user. Furthermore, the attention necessary for such manual tracking typically requires a dedicated user that controls a camera that onboard the aerial vehicle separate from a user that controls the navigation of the aerial vehicle, thereby increasing the cost for aerial photography and other applications of the aerial vehicles.